Conversations
by dianaandbruce
Summary: Like the title indicates, this is a collection of conversations between League members. This is my first adventure in fanfiction, the characters are subjectively OOC and I would love to receive feedback unless it is mean spirited or insulting. I do not ow
1. Speedy Racer Returns

Conversations

CH.1 Speedy Racer Returns

"Hey there beautiful!", Flash felt almost giddy in delight of his return to the Watchtower.

Wonder Woman, in return was delighted to see her dear friend. "Flash! It's been so long, how have you been."

"You know, cruising the town, saving lovely damsels in distress. After Hawkgirl left, the destruction of the Javelin and the Watchtower, I just needed to get away. I wanted to be there for the formation of the Unlimited. But when Green Arrow arrived, I felt like I could take some time off. Seems that I've missed quite a bit though."

"Well to recap, a nasty bug made Superman and Batman to their respective "happy place.", Lantern, Superman, Batman and I were briefly turned into eight-year-olds"

Diana paused at this. She actually found the experience fun at times. She felt in charge for once, and Bruce. Bruce, was heartbreaker even then.

"An old enemy of my mothers was released from the Underworld. Zatanna and Batman saved me from a fate worse than...well, I've decided to become a vegetarian."

"I see. Zatanna. Man she is a hotty. That top hat, those fish nets. I'd love to see what she could pull out of her hat!"

"Don't let her here you say that! We have to keep B'Wanna Beast several yards away from her. She has threatened to do terrible things to him if we don't!" "Flash, I missed you. You make me laugh".

"You do seem, sorta sad, if you don't mind me saying. Maybe sad isn't the right word. I'm not good with words, that's Bat's department. I still can't believe that Bats is Bruce Wayne. I said this to GL. You'd think a billionaire playboy could crack a smile every once and a while."

"Batman, Bruce is very complicated, to say the least. He has _issues_." Diana couldn't help but remember that conversation on the balcony across from the Iceburg Lounge. She thought, "He assumed I was talking about _us_. I was, but how did he know? Is he always one step ahead of me?"

"Diana?" Flash still felt strange calling her that. Wally West was more akin to Batman in the respect that he liked to keep his personas separate. Ever since the Thangarian invasion, Wally realized that there would never be a clear distinction between Wally and the Flash. In any case, he continued.

"This is none of my business, and please don't hit me for asking. But is there something going on between you two. I've had some time to go over the past few years in my head. I'll wear the dunce cap for not noticing Hawkgirl and GL. But now that I look back on it... you two always paired up it seems. I remember when Savage made an appearance in Kasnia a while back, I had seen photos of you and Bruce Wayne in Paris before Princess Aubrey was almost kidnapped. When we all went to the Batcave while we were underground during the Invasion... there was this weirdness I couldn't pinpoint. I figured it was because we were all so tense. But you stand close next to him while his was in that oversized chair facing his gigantic computer thingie." As Flash continued, talking as fast as someone with superspeed would speak, he noticed that Diana would subtly nod and the space between her eyebrows would crinkle.

"Flash." She put her a hand on his shoulder. "I do have feelings for him. I don't feel a need to hide it. But Bruce has made it clear that nothing will ever happen." She sighed the sigh off all women that have felt the pang of unrequited feelings. But this was worse to her. She knew that her feelings were returned. Her thoughts focused on a song. His song. Her song.

"Wond...Diana." Flash felt brilliant with this idea. "Clash of the Titans just came out on DVD. I think you'd really get a kick out of it. Perseus, Andromedea, "Flash couldn't help but grin thinking about Andromeda coming out of the bathing pool naked.

"Hmm... "Diana couldn't help but want to escape reality for a little while. Even though she knew a Man's World versions of the Gods and Godesses she knew personally could only be ridiculous. "That sounds wonderful."

"Iced-mochas, for old times' sake?"

"Sounds perfect. You don't use any meat products when you make those, do you?"

----------------------------------------

To be continued...


	2. The Dark Knight Appears, and Disappears

Ch 2. The Dark Knight Appears, and Disappears

Batman appeared from out of nowhere, again.

"You've been keeping interesting company."

"What do you mean by that exactly", Wonder Woman countered. She knew exactly who he was talking about, but because of his overzealous tendency to shut himself of from her, she decided to let him spell it out.

"I though I told you that dating within the team only leads to disaster."

"And who is dating _within_ the team?

"What is going on between you and the Flash?"

"Wally and I are..."

"So it's Wally now?"

"Are you going to allow me to finish a sentence?" Batman crossed his arms accompanied by his usual leer. "Wally and I are friends, dear friends. I have fun with him. In case you have forgotten, fun is when two peop.."

"Is that your lexicon.."

"Remind me again, what do you...what is your..." Diana hated how this man could get under her skin to easily. "I there something I can help you with?"

"In a hurry to see _Wally_ again, Diana? Perhaps I could color my hair an obnoxious red, put on a conspicuous costume and speak non-stop, perhaps then you would not be in such a rush."

"I see. Your jealou.."

And with that the Batman disappeared.

---------------------------

To be continued.


	3. Dialogus Productum

Ch. 3 Dialogus Productum

Zatanna and Wonder Woman sat together in the Watchtower dining hall.

"He cares about you."

"I know, Zatanna. But what's the point? I have better odds setting foot in Themyscira than I do sitting at a table eating dinner or going dancing with the Batman."

"Ok, that's quite a vision," Zatanna giggled, visualizing Bruce in his cape and cowl, dancing. "Batman isn't what I'd refer to as romantic. His alter ego may be, but that's all pretense, what he'd call an occupational hazard. I've known Batman for a long time. His feelings for you are different. Different than he what he had for Talia, Selina or even for me in a universe far, far away."

Munching on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Supergirl sat down next to Diana. "Whatcha talkin' about?"

Diana and Zatanna remained silent.

"Oh come on," Kara squealed. "The only ones who talk to me up here are Clark and Ollie..."

Zatanna was quick to hush her. "We usually use their stage names here."

Diana felt sympathy for Supergirl. She was considered Clark's cousin, had similar powers and probably felt very alone and young in the Watchtower.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. Are you still having those nightmares?" Diana tucked a strand of hair behind Kara's ear.

"I get it, you're changing the subject. That's ok, but I know you were talking about boys...a bat-boy in particular. I have superhearing, you know."

In other circumstances, Diana would have loved to talk to Kara about men. She was curious about male and female interactions in Man's World and had no doubt that Kara's perspective would have been fresh and interesting.

Realizing that Diana was uncomfortable speaking to her about Batman, Kara reluctantly answered, "The nightmares are getting worse, more intense."

Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow walked into the dining hall. He sat down at a table near Black Canary so that he could see her without being too obvious in his admiration for her.

Supergirl continued, "I see Ollie has chosen to sit by himself instead of sitting next to Black Canary. I think I'm going to go over there and talk to him."

"Take care of yourself, little sister," Diana said softly as Kara got up and walked over to Green Arrow.

As Wonder Woman was finishing up on monitor duty, Batman stealthily approached.

"Time's up."

"It's about time you showed up." She noticed that Batman looked fatigued and had some blood on his cheek. "You look exhausted."

"I'm fine." He wiped the blood off of his cheek.

"Seems you had quite a night. I saw you visit the Iceburg Lounge again."

"Business."

"I would never assume otherwise. At least she was pretty."

"They're all pretty. And don't spy on me."

"Maybe I like watching you," she said with a hint of seduction. "I haven't seen behind the mask since the Thanagarian invasion."

"There hasn't been a need to take the mask of in front of members of the League."

Diana put her hand to his cheek to wipe a spot of blood he missed.

"Don't."

"Sorry." Her heart sank as she waiting for another "don't be" reply. But there was no such reply from Bruce. There was just Batman and no charm. "I thought that Black Canary was taking over monitor duty tonight."

"You were mistaken."

"Ollie must be disappointed." Diana chuckled. "I think he might have been planning to finally ask her out tonight."

Batman continued to immerse himself in monitor related duties, not paying attention to Diana.

"Once again, engaging in conversation with you has proven futile."

Batman switched to monitor view to ultra-violet. "I'm trying to concentrate. You're not helping." He was emotionless.

"And I'm leaving," she snorted and walked out of the monitor womb.

Batman stopped pressing buttons and flipping switches. "Finally, some peace." As much as he truly enjoyed her company, he had resolved himself to remain focused. Concentration was key. Saving lives, making sure that no child endured what he had to endure left no room for missteps or miscalculations. And emotions made people sloppy. Distracted. He breathed in deeply. "Diana."

"Uh, no, it's Zatanna."

How she slipped in the monitor womb without him knowing was beyond belief.

"Zatanna, what do you need?"

"A good man. Handsome but not arrogant. And funny. A sense of humor is absolutely vital."

"For humor, see Flash. I'm on watch. Leave me alone."

"I see Flash enough as it is." She wondered why so many men were preoccupied by her legs. "I haven't talked to you for some time...not since that historical utterance of gratitude from you. I still can't believe you sang in public. In your cape and cowl! She must be someone special."

His whole body tensed. That damn phrase again. Do all women think alike? He continued to switch views on the monitor screen.

Zatanna pushed further. "Bruce?"

"This isn't Gotham, Zatanna. Here I am referred to as Batman. Remember the cape and cowl? I'm still wearing them."

"Fine...Batman. No, the hell with that. We've known each other for years, no one is around so sit tight and listen...Bruce."

His back was to her face so she was unable to see the classic Bat grimace. She knew that he wasn't about to say anything.

"Bruce, I wouldn't dare tell you how to live your life. I wouldn't dream of advising you to do anything that would prevent you from fighting the good fight. I know you think that if you let Diana in your heart, somehow you will let down those whom you have sworn to protect. That in order for you to be effective in your quest against injustice, you must feel requisite pain, loneliness and anger."

As Batman continued to stare at the monitor screen, Zatanna felt herself control her frustration. Anger was already a too formidable force in this man's world.

"It must kill you that she can make you smile." She remembered looking into her crystal ball. She had seen the stoic man's reaction to Diana humming his song.

Finally, he voiced a reaction. "If I had wanted advice about love, I would have sent a letter to Dear Abby."

"So he does have a voice," she quipped.

"Make your point and leave, Zatanna."

"Haven't you been listening to me?" She paused. "On second thought, don't answer that." She walked over to the chair Bruce was sitting on, his eyes still fixed on the monitor screen. "Bruce," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're the most courageous man I've ever known. Show a little courage now, for her and for yourself." She added, "She's on the loading dock about to board her invisible jet."

Diana was about to step into her jet when she heard a voice that could make a vestal virgin tingle.

"Here."

She turned around to face Batman - without the cowl.

"Here," he urged softly, handing her a small white envelope.

Trying to appear disaffected, Diana casually asked, "What's this?"

"Don't push it, Princess. It's a gift, just open it."

Diana opened up the envelope to find a lifetime voucher to the Coffee, Bean and Tea Leaf. "I don't understand..."

"You can get your iced mochas from there from now on." Bruce looked at her eyes, but just for a brief moment, hiding the subtle blush that had crept on his face. He turned around and walked out of the loading dock.

Flabbergasted at his offering, Diana was increasingly desirous of this man's intentions as she was starting to conceive the most confusing of sentiments.

Love.


End file.
